


兔兔那么可爱

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 假孕, 发情, 奇怪的设定, 小白兔 - Freeform, 护崽, 筑窝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: Hulu CM引发的脑洞可爱兔兔发情后假孕了
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho





	兔兔那么可爱

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷！
> 
> 很雷！

拉门扇开，一股浓烈的甜腻奶味便扑面而来，他拿鼻子细细地嗅嗅，还识出这其中夹杂着一丝膻腥味。走近一看，果不其然，在屋中角落的一堆杂乱的衣物中躺着一具光洁的裸体。暮光穿过庭院斜撒下一片柔和的暖色光影，映得那人细嫩的肌肤笼罩着一层蚌中珍珠般润泽闪耀的光彩。

他先走向被翻乱了的木质衣柜，柜前散落了几件收好的冬季棉衣，七零八乱地躺了一地，柜门和抽屉都半开着，可以望见里面已经近乎被掏空了。他叹了口气，将近处地上的衣服收起，一件件分类收拾整理好，才迈向那更难处理的小窝中。

熟睡中的人不时无意识地抽动几下圆圆的鼻头，像在闻取衣物上的味道，颈上系着的红色丝巾绣着他复杂的名字——平野紫耀。围成小窝的衣服大多都是他这几天才换下的，或被垫在身下、围在四周，或被平野抱在怀中、夹在腿间。

对着平野头发乱翘、嘴角带笑的可爱睡颜，他也只好无奈地笑笑，摸摸从平野乌黑色发丝间伸出的毛茸茸的白色兔耳。两只长长的耳朵正耷拉着，他从根部顺着软毛一直抚到顶端，轻柔的指尖带去似有若无的痒意，惹得圆润的耳尖在他掌心忽地抖动一下，被他反手握住，用大拇指指腹去按揉耳中娇嫩的粉色，引出微弱的哼哼声，沙沙的甜甜的。

他是几个月前在田埂附近的兔子洞中捡到了这只小兔子的，那时它还和普通白兔没什么两样，只是系着一根绣着名字的红巾，圆滚滚软乎乎的一团挤在洞口不动，但拽起来来一看，它屁股上雪白的绒毛却被鲜血染红，仔细翻找也没找到伤口。他估摸着是被田间的蛇给咬了，看它可爱便将它揣在怀中安抚，准备带回家中养起来做个宠物与他作伴。

可没想到，将这受伤的小兔子放入矮宽的浴盆中放好了浅浅的温水和一只安恤用的胡萝卜，才离开一会去应门的当口，回来看到的就是挤在小圆盆中的一个长着兔耳朵和兔尾巴的宽阔背影。他惊了一跳，大喊出声。但那怪物也似乎被吓着了，猛地蜷缩起身体，瑟瑟地转过一点头来看他。

那是一只像墨玉棋子搁在白瓷棋盘上似的眼睛，黑白分明，流动着湿润水光。他直勾勾地盯着这张漂亮的小脸打量，移不开眼了。他发现这兔子精的嘴不是兔子的三瓣口，啃着双手间捧着的胡萝卜的嘴是和人一样的两瓣嘴唇，粉嫩饱满，被急着推进口中的胡萝卜挤得变形，光是瞧着便使他的嘴上好像也尝到松软的触感。

为自己隐秘的想法感到羞怯，他匆忙滑下视线，却看见它赤裸的胸前并无他所想象之物，只有小土坡似的微弱起伏，回想起第一眼时宽厚的胸背，这分明是个雄性。他为这个结论汗毛竖起，抓过手边的扫帚就要往那怪物身上打去。

出乎他意料的是，那怪物并没有躲开，只是缩起脑袋接下了他这一棍，正扁着眼睛，十分委屈似的泪汪汪地向上望着他。他举着扫把退后几步，眼睛仔细地上下扫过它的全身。这小妖怪全身都长有匀称的肌肉，不像没力气还手的样子，可却只是愣在原地，盯望他的眼神很是炙热。

他谨慎地伸出手，想像提兔子一样拽起他两只高高竖起的耳朵，但在这途中，它却凑了过来，伸出殷红舌尖，舔了舔他的手背。

他猛然缩回了手，再次警戒起来，而平野却很受伤的样子，呜咽一声，将头埋入双膝间，只留一双乌溜溜的眼睛望向他。

感受到平野的友好示意，他犹豫了半晌，半信半疑地缓缓接近平野。意识到他亲近的意图，平野倏地抬起脸，绽开一个纯真的笑容。待他走到近身，还拿脸颊去蹭蹭他的肚子。

他悬在空中的手，最终还是落在了平野饱圆的脑袋上，揉揉顺滑的毛发和柔软的耳朵。平野很高兴似的，晃动起耳朵，踢起脚尖来，搅得矮盆内的水哗哗的响。这时，他低眼一看，才发现盆中的清水都被染成了浅红色。

他急忙蹲下去检查，看到是原先黏在皮肤上的干涸血迹被温水融去了，松了口气。但同时他尴尬地发现，那血的来源不是伤在皮外，而可能是伤在平野身后那私密的器官中。

他扭头向平野确认一下，却只收到一道懵然的回视。故意干咳了几声，他换上一副不容置疑的严肃神情，伸手掰开平野圆翘的臀瓣，红肿的后穴便显在视野中。他轻轻伸指触碰一下，手掌下的身体便一阵战栗，发出细微的呜咽声，另他进也不是退也不是。

他最后还是狠下心来，用两指将穴口撑开，不见伤口在浅处，便伸进另一指触探一番。温热的甬道中穴肉糜软，抽出后的手指沾上了几根血丝。再次将视线转向握着木盆边缘竭力忍耐呻吟的平野，他暗暗叹息一声。看来平野确实不是被器具所伤，而是被不知谁的那活儿侵犯得强硬生狠所致。

“想不到你这小白兔也不是过得无忧无虑啊。”他摩挲着平野弓起的背，半是感慨半是安慰道：“我这次帮你洗干净身子、涂点药膏，你以后可要对其他兽物多加小心啊。”

平野不解地对他眨眨眼睛，怔怔地看他的手舀起水，在自己身上擦洗。当粗粝的手掌擦过胸前时，平野发出一声怪声，含起了胸，双手交叉挡着，又舔起嘴唇，转动圆滚滚的眼珠往上看他。他没多注意，只当自己用劲弄疼了平野，边道着歉，边去扯遮挡的手，继续为平野洗去身上灰蒙蒙的尘土。

而接着往下搓洗时，他才真正愣住了手。因为那下面立着的，分明是平野的雄性性器。平野也涨红了脸，发出慌乱的支吾声，但一只手却握上了他的，在他散布老茧的手心中下流地轻柔搔刮。

他最后还是沉着脸帮平野撸射了，过程中偷瞄平野青涩诱人的反应不能说是十分煎熬，但毕竟是雄性之间做了这种事多少让他有些不适，导致他躺在被褥里时还有些耿耿于怀，手心中仿佛还残留着平野的余温。

也许就是因此，他才相隔许久地做了一个潮湿的梦，才在睁开眼睛看到平野姣好的脸庞在眼前放大时，呆愣地没能反应过来。

白底棉布单衣松垮地挂在平野肩上，这是他昨天拿出来给赤条条的小白兔穿上的。见到他睁了眼，平野立刻笑得眼睛弯弯的，俯下身去在他的脸颊上蹭了蹭。湿润柔软的嘴唇一路细密地落在他的身上。

他恍惚间以为自己还在朦胧的梦中，感到肉实圆熟的身体覆在自己身上软软地蠕动，只在心中感慨梦境的感官竟是这样真实。他的下身也清晰地发烫起来，平野趴在他的胸口，低哑地轻笑几声，随即将脑袋缩进了被窝中。

不一会，他昂首的性器便被包裹在一团湿热软腻中，让梦中的他毫不遮掩地大呼出声。温热从下身密密麻麻地扩散开来，他仿佛置身于汨汨流动的温泉中，还有小块跳动的软肉从四面八方舔弄他蓄势待发的阴茎。等他沉入炽热的水底，高吼着泄出精来，他才粗喘着，呆望着现实渐渐地浮上水面。

一把掀开棉被，一团雪绒绒的兔尾巴震动了一下。平野抬起脸，嘴上还挂着乳白色的黏液，却歪着头，拿害怕指责的孩子般的眼神看他。

他怔了怔，平野却四肢并用、很快又爬回他的身上，双臂挂在他的脖子上，口中呼噜呼噜的声音挠刮着他的鼓膜。

他感到自己正在一扇大门前徘徊，从他心底冒出泡泡的想法将会击碎他以前的世界。

一咬牙，一闭眼，他令冲动占领了他的身体，翻过身来，将平野压到身下。

而被扑倒的平野正笑吟吟地望着他，进一步瓦解他的理智。他试探性地伸出莫名颤抖的手，毫无防备的下摆中结实软弹的大腿手感极好，一阵窣窣声，他摸到了平野光裸的臀部。丰硕浑圆的臀部盛在一只手中还进一步满溢出来，揉捏下满手滑腻饱实的肉感。

平野抿着嘴，喉间滚动着拔高的绵延哼声，在他的俯视下，自己抬起双腿来勾住膝盖，视线向旁滑去，笑容略带上些羞赧，向他打开腿展示打开自己身体的入口。

他咽下滚烫的口水，扶着性器长驱直入。

他迟来地意识到，身下这只小白兔是发情了，先前受的伤说不定也是咎由自取，可他再无心思去细想了，他已经被这个淫靡的氛围所吞噬，甚至没去怀疑为何一只雄兔会以这样的方式向人类发情求欢。

他也没有想到，他这一尝，便再也戒不掉了。

像普通的兔子一样，平野的性欲频繁激烈，总是等到他回家就迫不及待地缠上他索取。考虑到平野毕竟还是一只雄兔，他也就理直气壮地次次内射。完了，就拍拍那愈发肥嫩的屁股，让平野夹着精液自己到熟悉的小盆中清洗，他便悠闲地躺着，等待温热的身体自己钻入他怀中。

细想来，他也不多是和所设想的一样，多养了一只宠物，不过是一只多了发泄性欲的作用的宠物。他便不再去纠结许多事情，心安理得地享用撞上门的兔子。

然而没过多久，平野便有了奇妙的反应。

他描摹着平野出落得丰满的侧脸线条，忧心地扫视起大开的衣领下平野日益鼓起的白嫩胸部，那里鼓涨涨的一团，不知何时变得肥大的乳头上还溢出点滴乳汁来。

一只雄兔怎么会揣崽呢？他心中满是疑虑，可平野开始筑巢的奇怪行为，胀起的胸部和进来拒绝性事的攻击性行为都是充分的证据。

他半心半意地滑到平野胸前，捏捏那灌得满满当当的娇小乳房，又向下揉揉两个月来都平平坦坦的腹部，思索着：莫非平野连假孕的反应都有吗？

然而无论如何，他都不可能让平野把不知是否存在的小崽子下下来。如果只是假孕，虚惊一场就好了，他如此想着，拨开遮挡的衣物，将性器顶戳上还在沉睡而无法反应的身体上。尝过平野的美妙滋味、难以再自我满足的阴茎早就欲火难耐，很快便硬挺起来，闯入穴中，迫不及待地将这身体恢复以往的作用来。

他阖眼沉浸在销魂的肉穴掀起的快感巨浪中，根本没去注意平野何时不适地挤动着干涩酸胀的眼睛，从沉沉的梦中睁开眼缝，露出血红的双眼。


End file.
